


Alone

by SummerDelight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDelight/pseuds/SummerDelight
Summary: He was the one who Grieghton wanted dead. It was his fault that Steve had gotten caught up in Grieghton's twisted need for revenge. And now he was going to put an end to it once and for all. And if that meant stepping over the line and breaking the law, then, that's what he's going to do to protect his friends. (Set in the early seasons)





	1. Chapter 1

** Prologue **

Danny Williams joined the small group of medical personal as they rushed to the back of the ambulance. Within moments, the back door of the ambulance was open, and hands carefully pulled out the stretcher from within before Chin Ho Kelly climbed out and began to follow the stretcher. Danny's breath caught in his throat as he caught the first sight of his partner and closest friend. Steve's head was swathed in bloody bandages, an oxygen mask covered the lower half of his bruised and battered face, and his head and neck were firmly held still by a neck brace, preventing him from moving his head or neck.

"Steve?" The soft whisper escaped from between Danny's lips as he stepped towards the injured man.

"Not now!"

The doctor's gruff order halted Danny’s forward movement and he watched as the stretcher bearing its precious cargo was rushed past him and through the open doors leading to the Emergency Room. Rubbing a hand over his hair before allowing it to drop limply back down to his side, he turned and stared at the doors as they slid closed in front of him, making no attempt to follow.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Chin frowned, stopping in surprise when he saw Danny standing in front of the Emergency room doors before quickly looking around, searching for the officers who were supposed to be protecting him. Seeing none of the officers whom he was searching for, Chin looked back at Danny who was standing, motionless, in front of the Emergency Room doors before softly admonishing him. "You're not supposed to leave the palace. Where are the officers Steve assigned to guard you?"

"Was it Grieghton?" Danny asked, ignoring Chin’s questions as he continued to stare at the closed doors.

"Danny…"

"I asked if Grieghton was responsible for what happened to Steve?" Danny demanded again as he spun around to face Chin.

"Yeah, we think so…"

Danny, the guilt he was feeling only too evident on his face, ran his hand over his head as he turned and looked back at the closed doors that led into the Emergency Room.

"Look Brah, this isn't your fault." Chin tried to reassure his friend, gently placing a hand on Danny's shoulder as he tried to guide the upset man into the relative safety that the Emergency Room offered, and away from any potential threats that came with Danny being outside and unprotected.

Shrugging free of Chin's light hold, Danny suddenly spun around and ran back towards his car that was parked haphazardly in the ambulance bay as he ordered over his shoulder, "Stay here with Steve, Chin, I don't you to let him out of your sight, not even for a minute."

"Wait Danny, where do you think you are going?" Chin called after him as Danny reached the car and opened the door.

Looking back over the roof of the car at Chin, Danny answered with a soft, dangerous growl, "I'm going to find the bastard, and then I'm going to put an end to this once and for all!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

** One week earlier **

The deafening sounds of the prison alarm echoed off the cement walls of the cell blocks that surrounded the exercise yard as the prison guards in the yard desperately tried to regain control, only to fall beneath a barrage of punches and kicks.  High above in the guard towers, the tower guards removed the rifles they had slung over their shoulders and aimed them down into the yard at the prisoners ran to join in the melee.  

Grabbing two canister of tear gas, the Lieutenant loaded the riot gun and fired the two rounds of tear gas into the middle of the brawling prisoners, causing them to scatter in confusion as white clouds of the white noxious gas began to swirl across the yard. Lowering his gun as he quickly reloaded it, he watched as the gate to the exercise yard opened and more guards ran into the yard, swinging their truncheons, striking any prisoner who resisted or refused to drop and lay spread-eagle on the ground as they began to take control back in the yard.

The white clouds of tear gas thinned into streams of wispy mist-like tendrils that twisted and swirled in the light breeze as the yard fell quiet except for the yelled demands of the guards for the prisoners to get down and stay down. Nodding his approval of how his guards had reacted, the Lieutenant’s allowed his finger to relax on the trigger as the last of the fighting prisoners were roughly pulled apart and led, none too gently out of the yard before the rest of the prisoners were given the order to return to their cells.

A soft curse escaped from between his lips as the smoke from the tear gas dissipated completely and the last of the prisoners had left the yard as he found himself staring down at a battered and bloody body in the middle of the ground. Even from the distance of the guard tower, he did not need the guard who checked the man’s vitals to shake his head to let him know the man was dead, the amount of pooling blood in the dust around the body was more than enough to tell him that the large shank he could see sticking out of the prisoner’s back had done its job.      

* * *

Removing his gun out of its holster, Danny placed it in the tray, where Steve had just placed his own weapon, before scribbling his signature at the bottom of the paperwork that the guard working the reception desk slid across at him to sign. Quickly straightening up, he turned and joined Steve as they quickly emptied their pockets of their phones, keys, handcuffs and badges before walking through the metal detector before collecting them again on the other side and following the warden who led them through the maze of prison’s corridors.

“You said on the phone that a fight broke out just before the stabbing?” Steve asked, ignoring the angry threats, cursing and shouts as prisoners banged on the cell doors, demanding to be released from the enforced lock-down.

The warden nodded as he opened the door leading out to the exercise yard and led them outside, “That’s right, my men told me that it all started over a basketball before punches were traded and all hell broke loose and the whole yard erupted into a free for all brawl. It took two rounds of tear gas and twenty extra guards to regain control.” Reaching the sheet covered body, the warden knelt down and lifted the bloodstained material back, exposing the body, as he looked back up at the two Five 0 officers, “The fight was a diversion, after the guards managed to break it up,” the warden tilted his head in the direction of the body as Steve and Danny leaned a little closer to get a better look, “he was dead with a shank in his back.”

“Willie Rodgers!” Danny breathed, shocked as he recognized the victim before he looked at the warden, who nodded, and asked, “I thought Rodgers was supposed to be kept in protective custody, so why wasn’t he?”

“You know him?” Steve asked, looking at his partner in surprise.

Danny gave a single, stiff, curt nod as he kept his attention on the warden, waiting for an answer.

 “He was supposed to be locked in his cell in segregation, I have no idea what the hell he was doing out here, unprotected, in general population but I intend to find out why,” the warden told them as he dropped the sheet back down over the body before rising to his feet and dusting off the fine dirt from the exercise yard that now covered his pants’ legs.

“Anyone suspects come to mind who could be responsible for the stabbing?” Steve asked, slightly distracted, as Danny turned turn away and stared up at the surrounding cell buildings, running his hand over the back of his head and leaving resting on the nape of his neck, in what Steve had to come to recognised was a sign that Danny was really upset, as they waited for the warden to answer.

“Plenty!” the warden sighed as he looked across the exercise yard and watched the organized activity around him as several uniformed HPD officers and prison guards searched the exercise yard for more hidden weapons while the HPD crime lab specialists searched for any forensic evidence. “There’s a big contract out on Rodgers and there are lots of guys in here who would be happy to collect, that’s why he was placed in protective custody-”

“Only he wasn’t in protective custody, was he?” Danny growled hotly, spinning back around to face the warden, “He was out here, unprotected, in the yard.”

“No, no, he wasn’t,” the warden agreed, reluctantly.

“No, he wasn’t and now he’s dead!” Danny glared angrily at the warden for a moment before he suddenly looked back down at the body, his face losing all its color as his voice trailed off to a whisper, almost as if he was talking to himself, “And now he’s dead.”

“Danny?” Steve frowned as he reached out and touched Danny’s arm. Steve was surprised to feel his partner shaking and his concern grew as he saw the naked fear in his partner’s eyes as Danny jumped and looked at him. “Danny, what’s wrong?”

“I’m …I’m sorry but I’ve got to go, Steve, I’ve have to find Rachel and Grace.” Danny mumbled, suddenly pulling free of the light hold Steve had on his arm before he turned and hurried back across the exercise yard.

Steve frowned in total confusion as he turned and watched his partner run out of the exercise yard.


End file.
